Vox Populi
by ayashina
Summary: "Alex can't see where his legs end under that sweat shirt, and he wouldn't be surprised if they went all the way up to Sean's collarbone." Alex/Sean, Erik/Charles, Modern!Au. Warnings inside.


**Pairings: **Alex/Sean, Erik/Charles

**Warnings: **Underage substance use, language, mentions of abuse, non-graphic sexual content.

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Trying something a bit different. Goes out to Amberpire, who injured her hand quite recently. Hope it feels better soon!

…

Alex Summers' faith in people is quite limited. He's been tossed around foster homes with his baby brother, Scott, for _years _now, and it's only gotten worse since he went to Juvie. So when his _Biology professor, _a mild-mannered man in his mid twenties with piercing eyes and british tendencies, offers him a place to _live, _to train his "special abilities", Alex is convinced he doesn't know what the _fuck _he's offering. He's seen some pretty creepy attempts to get into his pants over his years in Juvie and some of the scarier foster homes, but this just _takes the fucking cake, _it really does. Because Alex knows if Professor Xavier had _any _idea what he could do, he wouldn't be calling it a "special ability."

What makes it worse is because Alex knows that if what the Professor was offering him was actually real and not some fucked-up scheme, it'd be a dream come true.

Alex walks away.

It's his first year in the senior school, and Alex is busy carving out a name for himself on the track team. His coach is noticing him work, and Alex is happy he has something to be proud of. A quick glance at his permanent record has most of his teachers up in arms against him, and he's practically doomed to fail most of his classes, with the exception of P.E, and oddly enough, Biology. Before the creepy proposal, Alex idolized Charles Xavier. He was a kind and idealistic person, and treated everyone so _tenderly _it made Alex's heart swell a little. And even after the strange offer, Alex can't bring himself to hate Charles Xavier. He just tries to steer clear of being alone with him.

But despite his efforts to prove himself to his other teachers, Alex ends up falling in with the other upcoming athletes. It's not ideal, but it's better than feeling more ostracized than Alex does now. But he does know Shaw is bad news. Sebastian Shaw, Senior Rugby team captain and professional asshole. Alex doesn't like rugby as much as other sports, but it's a fun game and Alex feels proud when his coach suggests naming Alex captain after Shaw graduates. It doesn't take long for the glow to wear off when Shaw shoves him in a gym locker after class.

…

Alex is _dying. _After spending a year in Solitary Confinement, Alex can't stand closed spaces. His throat is closing up, he can't scream, and he can't _move _with the metal dingy walls boxing him in, and Alex is having a full blown _panic attack _before someone opens the door.

Stumbling out, Alex is caught by a pair of lanky arms and concerned blue eyes. He's still hyperventilating, but Alex recognizes the kid from his Biology class. Sean Cassidy is what Alex has categorized as 'that token attractive stoner (because apparently being an ex-con foster kid who can secretly shoot lasers isn't enough, Alex has to find a boy attractive.)', but it doesn't stop him from sobbing into the oversized, forest-green sweat shirt the kid always wears while Alex tries to calm down.

They're hugging, and it's sort of awkward because the've never really spoken before and the kid is _rail thin. _Alex can't see where his legs end under that sweat shirt, and he wouldn't be surprised if they went all the way up to Sean's collarbone. Sean pats his head like he doesn't really know what to do, and shushes him gently.

"Hey… it's, uh, okay?"

Alex pulls himself off and stands up straight, trying to look strong. It doesn't really work, he only comes up to Sean's earlobes, but the guy doesn't really look like he's looking for anything when he meets Alex's gaze. He pulls a joint out of his pocket and offers it to Alex.

"Calm you down?"

Alex blinks. Drugs are not a new part of his life, but he is a bit shocked this kid he's hardly met is offering to blaze with him. In Juvie, bud was only given in exchange for 'favours' or by close friends, but Alex really could use something to calm his nerves.

Alex is always the tough kid, standing up for his little brother when their foster 'father' gets rough, and he held his own in the detention centre before he was in solitary confinement. Alex doesn't _do _small, dark spaces. He'd usually point out that he' been caught at a very, _very _bad time if anyone saw him like this, but Sean seems different. Like, Professor Xavier different. It's weird. Alex doesn't want to give out his trust to someone he's hardly met, but Sean is so fucking _earnest, _and Alex can't help but accept his offer.

…

"So… claustrophobia, huh?"

Alex and Sean are spending lunch holed up in the corner of the boys' showers, sharing an artfully rolled blunt and scant conversation. The question hangs in the air as if it were draped on it. Alex makes no move to remove it, taking another deep inhale and holding the smoke in his mouth. Exhaling slowly, he passes the joint to the boy on his right.

"Yeah. I was in Solitary at Juvie."

"Oh."

They don't talk about the incident again. In fact, they don't even talk until a week later.

…

It's friday night, and Alex has been invited to a party. The girl's name is Camilla Phillips. Gareth, a track friend of Alex's, insists she has the hots for Alex. Alex wants to feel normal, to look normal, but he has reservations about going.

"If anything goes wrong, call this number." Alex gives Scott his cellphone, directing him to the contacts page. He's promised himself he'd look after his baby brother, and going out for a whole night and leaving Scott alone with their 'dad' makes Alex antsy. "Her name is Karen. She'll find me and I'll come home. I promise."

Scott nods.

Alex kisses his brother goodbye, ruffles his hair, and exits their shared bedroom.

…

The main floor of Camilla's house is unrecognizable. All the furniture has been pushed up against the side walls and covered in black tarps, leaving room for the sea of hot, thriving bodies as dubstep blasts from the speakers. A girl a sweet, round face and glowstick earrings hands Alex a test-tube of neon yellow liquid that glows eerily under the backlight. It turns out to be Skittles vodka; overwhelmingly sweet and practically disarming.

Alex doesn't dance with Camilla, despite what Gareth says. He dances with the girl who handed him the drink, because she reminds Alex a bit of Sean in the sense that she's _different _in a way he can't put his finger on. Her name is Raven, and after they dance she kisses Alex on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

Alex is worrying about Scott. He asks Karen again and again if she's been called, but she assures he otherwise.

"Stop fretting, sweetie!" Karen pats Alex on the cheek. "Just try and enjoy yourself for once, alright?" She hands him another test-tube, filled to the brim with a dripping purple concoction, and Alex downs it in one go.

…

Despite what Karen suggests, Alex is unable to calm down. He ends up sitting underneath a window box in Karen's backyard, away from all the _crowding _and strobe lights as he watches the night sky. It's not very interesting, Alex can hardly see any stars in the city, but it's quiet, and Alex can focus. He likes focusing, it makes him forget that he's meeting all these _different _people, seemingly with nothing in common but that _difference, _and Alex is sure it means something. He just can't figure out what that different quality is, and that sort of bugs him.

A figure plops down on the grass next to him, and Alex glances over to find Sean beside him, green sweatshirt and all. Alex still can't figure out where Sean's legs end, but the Skittles vodka is urging him, just a teeny-tiny bit in the back of his head, to find out.

"You feeling okay?" Sean is at it again, with his whole genuine-and-serious-questions and and _earnestness _and Alex is sure that if he turns him away the redhead's heart will shatter into a million pieces.

"Worried about by brother. I don't like leaving him alone at home." Alex tries to make it sound casual, but he hears his voice crack a bit, and Sean sidles closer.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Alex feels their knees bump, but he doesn't mind. He's pleasantly buzzed, and Sean is… _interesting _with his never-ending legs and earnestness and Alex kind-of-maybe-sort-of wants to learn more. Maybe about what makes Sean different.

"Foster home. The mother's… indifferent. We're not he kids, so she doesn't really think twice about us. The father gets rough sometimes. I can fight back, but Scott…" Alex feels his voice crack again, and their knees brush again. He knows it's not an accident. Sean is playing with the short hairs on the back of Alex's neck and leaning closer.

"Scott's just a kid." Sean offers. "So you look after him."

Alex nods, feeling the knot in the back of his throat tighten. "Yeah." It comes out raspy.

Sean swings one of those immeasurable legs over Alex's, wrapping the boy beneath him in a hug. It's not half as awkward as the one in the change room, and Alex is hugging him back. Sean settles himself higher up on Alex's lap, and Alex is sure the Skittles Vodka and those _freckles _are going to go straight to his crotch any time now, and he can't bring himself to care.

"Want something to help you calm down?" It's a whisper, following the curve of Alex's ear with a roll of Sean's hips, and Sean still manages to be earnest as _fuck _when he's attempting a comfort-seduction or _whatever_, and Alex is a bit of a lightweight, anyways.

"Hmm."

…

Alex is positive he's going straight to hell. Going to a girl's party specifically because she has a devoted crush on you, then getting dirty with a guy you've hardly talked to under her window box will get you to at least 5th circle, Alex is sure.

They don't kiss.

Sean is mouthing Alex's crotch through his jeans, rasping over the harsh fabric with his tongue and teeth and _fuck. _Alex's found the tops of Sean's legs and _oh, _they are still pretty magically fucking long. Alex isn't going to stop running his hands over them any time soon, and even though Sean's ass is impossibly bony, Alex is _really _not above groping the _fuck _out of it.

Alex isn't sure Sean's done this before, it's ridiculously messy and _wet, _and really, _really _unprofessional, but it's making Alex come entirely undone and if he doesn't stop soon-

Oh.

_Oh._

Shit.

Alex knows that he could have held out better at 14, but Sean is just _looking _at him with those big, _earnest _eyes and Alex can't even bring himself to be embarrassed.

"Better?" Sean sounds unsure. Which is really, _really _weird considering Alex is the one who just came in his pants (he can hear younger versions of himself laughing their asses off), like _holy fuck._

Alex wants to try Sean. He wants those legs wrapped around his waist while he _tastes _what Sean can offer him, because Alex is hardly selfless and not half as sweet as Sean is.

"Alex?" Sean sounds _tiny; _he's practically squeaking, and Alex can hear his heart beginning to crack.

Alex offers a smile. "Yeah. Much. Thanks for that, man." Alex reaches out to touch Sean's cheek, just to reassure him a little bit, but the only words that come out end up being "You have a lot of freckles, Sean."

"Uhm."

"Uh."

Sean breaks into a grin, but it looks a bit sad, and Alex hugs him again. It's a bit awkward because there is a pretty obvious sticky spot on the front of Alex's jeans, but Sean perks up and it makes Alex feel a bit lighter. Sean splays his fingers at the base of Alex's neck, again running his fingers through the prickly, blonde hairs before sitting up abruptly and nodding.

"I was really early." Alex can't help but smile when he hears Sean snort and break into laughter.

"Yeah, you were."

"It's totally irredeemable, right?"

Sean shrugs, looking at Alex a bit wickedly (which he still manages to make look earnest, damn him).

"Bye." And Sean is off, up the back porch steps and vanishing into the house.

Alex looks around, but he can't find Sean in the house. He wonders why he's looking.

…

Alex trips Shaw on his way out the door. It's stupid, but he's frustrated and floating and doesn't give a _fuck._

…

Alex finds Sean on Sunday evening, in literally the last place he would ever, _ever _look.

Alex is walking home from work. He buses tables at some chain restaurant. He needs the cash, it's not like his 'parents' would pay for Alex to get a phone himself, or to get Scott anything extra he might want. The restaurant is not to faraway from his house in case of an emergency, and Alex is glad he has something to occupy his time.

When he walks home, he passes through a clearing next to an abandoned warehouse. They're tree stumps surrounding the old building, and it makes Alex kind of sad to watch. He's not paying attention to his surroundings, and he doesn't notice anyone nearby until Shaw grabs him and drags him into the warehouse. Alex is full of comments on how Shaw must've been stalking him for _how long? _to get his schedule and if he wanted his number _that badly _he could've just asked, but he shuts up when he sees the cellar door.

_Nonononononononononnono_**no.**

The doors slam shut, and Alex can hear the rusty metal pole screeching it's way back through the handles. He's alone in the cellar, with all these dank smells and _shapes _and it only takes about two seconds before he gets over his "holy-shit-Shaw-locked-me-in-an-abandoned-warehouse-cellar" phase and full blown panic takes over.

He's banging on the door and screaming, his throat and fists raw and bloody one moment, before he just entirely _seizes up. _He can feel the laughter fading as Shaw and co. get farther and farther away.

Alex can't breathe.

His windpipe is closing, and his body is wracked with gasping, weak sobs as he sinks to the filthy ground. He's dragging his hands through his hair and over his face.

**breathe**

His mantra isn't helping. He's in solitary confinement again, and he can't but think that Shaw _knows _about his claustrophobia, and decided to use it against him anyways because Shaw is a _fucking bastard _and that Alex is going to fucking _murder him._

If he ever gets out.

Alex sees something scurry across the floor of the filthy underground room, and he feels bile rising.

He is going to _die _here.

His "family" would never look for him. He's going to get eaten alive by rats or die of dehydration or a panic attack and it's going to be _here, _in the basement of some fucking warehouse. Alex isn't going out with a bang, like he always thought he would. And Scott, _Scott, _who he promised to protect at all costs is going to suffer and be hurting, and Alex won't be there to help him.

He is going to _die _here.

"Hey…"

A toe nudges him, and Alex goes into prison mode. Next thing he knows, he's sitting on top of a mystery person, with his hands gripping his neck as the boy beneath him struggles, trying to free himself. A blind, flailing punch nicks his jaw, and Alex blinks back to reality. He lets go, sitting back and staring at his feet.

"Dude, _calm down, _it's me, Sean!" Fumbling for his phone, Sean opens it and passes it to Alex. In the the weak glow, he can make out the familiar orange hair and green crew neck sweatshirt.

Alex begins to breathe normally.

"What are you _doing _here?"

Sean shrugs. "I come here sometimes. To blaze, think, read, whatever. I heard Shaw's gang coming so I hid down here. Then they threw you in and locked it. So yeah." He doesn't question Alex's breakdown, or Alex attacking him, something Alex is very grateful for.

"We're trapped here." Alex says, like he hasn't realized. He knows he can't use his lasers, especially with Sean here. He'd kill both of them. And Sean would _find out._

Sean shrugs again. Standing up, he offers Alex a hand. "S'cool. I got this. Might wanna cover your ears, or something."

"_What?"_

And then Sean does it. He lets out a scream, and Alex swears he can see the air vibrating before the door just _falls off._

Sean dusts himself off and turns to Alex. "Coming?"

"Uh…yeah."

Alex decides to return the grace from earlier by not questioning what Sean can do. After all, Alex can shoot _lasers. _It's kind of comforting, knowing that there were other people like him out there.

Free people, too. People who weren't suffering because of it.

…

"So Xavier wasn't bullshitting or trying some fucking creepy pick up lines? I can actually join his, like… special group… or whatever?"

They're in the clearing outside the warehouse. Sean is sitting on a tree stump, and Alex is pacing around aimlessly, trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah. It's actually pretty awesome. Like, some big inter-sex frat house. And he _teaches _you. Like, makes sure you can control your… thing. Whatever you do. There's not that many of us, right now, but he's always looking. He wants us to be safe."

"So what can he do?"

"He's like a telepath, or some shit. He's really polite about it, though. Which is totally weird. He can even tamper with like, memories and decisions and shit. Fucking scary shit. But he doesn't."

"Like a comic book hero. Fucking hell."

"Yeah."

"Can you tell him that I changed my mind, about what he said earlier?"

Sean grins. It's his lazy, safe smile and Alex felt something inside him quiver.

"And…Thanks. Thanks for getting me out of there. And stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Like, what happened at Camilla's party."

Sean tenses. Alex has never seen Sean tense. "Don't."

It's quiet. And scared. And _tense. _And a million mixed things. And Sean's face is turning into an emotion milkshake. Alex takes two big steps, and Sean just _plants one._

And it's awesome. Especially when Sean is gripping his shoulders a bit too tight and digging his nails in a bit too hard and Alex is completely out of the cellar that was still skirting his consciousness, and everything is okay. Alex and Sean are okay.

"Tastes of recklessness and coping mechanisms." Sean comments.

"Well, you know me. Ticking time bomb, junior Shaw."

Sean stands up, staring up at Alex with an odd set to his jaw. "Don't you ever fucking say that. You are _nothing _like him. This isn't some bullshit where he's all like 'Oh, generic super hero, we have so much in fucking common. Come join my fucking darkside'. So don't."

"And you're not a coping mechanism. We're _friends. _We just-"

"If you need me, I can. For you. Because. Y'know." Sean tactlessly alludes to Alex's various crack-up incidents.

Why did he always have to be around to see them?

"Oh."

It's just like that. There's another kiss, and Alex and Sean are off in opposite directions.

Alex decides kissing was something he wanted to do with Sean in the future, seeing as it was really lacking from their first _escapade._

…

Alex and Sean are standing in front of Professor Xavier's desk after biology class. Alex is fiddling with his hands behind his back, and Sean wants to reach out and comfort him, but Sean knows it's not about what he wants, it's about what _Alex _wants, and Alex wouldn't want Sean holding his hand in public.

"I… I can't come live with you, though."

"I don't see why not. It is the best choice for you if you wish to hone your skills in a safe environment, and you said yourself your foster parents don't care much for you, but if it's what you want-"

"No, it's not that I don't want to…"

"I do not foresee any legal issues-"

"I… h-have a younger brother." Alex cuts in awkwardly, stuttering through gritted teeth, though Sean isn't sure that's entirely possible to do both at once(he also wasn't sure that the Professor could raise both eyebrows at once, but life is full of surprises). "Our er, foster… _dad_ cares a bit more than… well, less, for us, but he needs the money fostering brings in. He doesn't lay a hand on me, I can fight back, but Scott…" Alex's voice cracks a little, and Sean just wants to _touch him_, to let him know that it's going to be _okay._

"He's a _kid…_"

Charles nods, his brows furrowing with concentration and tapping the tips of his fingers together as he forms a steeple with his hands. "Understood. You two, meet me here after school lets out. Alex, are there any suitcases at your house you can use for your, and your brother's, essentials?"

Alex nods curtly, before the final bell rings and he shuffles out of the room with entirely more speed than necessary.

…

They're sitting in the handicapped stall in the vilest basement bathroom in the entire school, where even Shaw won't find them, smoking a joint that Sean's had tucked behind his ear under his tuque for most of the afternoon.

Alex thinks it still smells like him, underneath all the scorched bud, and it's times like these when Alex is fucked out of his mind he can only focus on the light dustings of freckles on the backs of Sean's hands and really, _really _hope he was right in saying Sean isn't just a coping mechanism for him.

"Fuck, man. Do you just have freckles… like, _everywhere_?"

Sean lets out a raspy laugh. "Ionno."

Alex had hoped Sean would've inspired him to do something dirty, but that might require having two functioning braincells to rub together, so Alex is totally cool with taking the non-existant initiative and hoping Sean is cool with it anyways.

"I mean, you even have them on the tips of your _ears._" Alex leans in and gives a few tentative kisses to the shell of Sean's left ear. But it's not like kissing, it's more like ghosting, and the contact is only because Alex can't stop _quivering _when he does this. It's not blazing. It's blazing with _Sean_ and all of his empty looks in the face of danger personified, and Alex already knows who the braver one is, even though Alex is still the brash one.

_"_Oh, _Fuck-"_

It's all the initiative Alex needs to slip his fingers through Sean's belt loops and tug him on to his lap.

Sean hasn't filled out to his height underneath that big, green sweatshirt, and even his skinny jeans hang loose behind his knees and under his ass. Against Alex's broad chest and athlete's build, Sean feels like an awkward lapful of knees and elbows jutting out in all directions. Fortunately, Alex has a rather efficient way to pull Sean from his thoughts.

"And _here?" _Alex splays his hands over Sean's stomach, pulling up the crew neck and dragging the t-shirt underneath with it.

"Nhh-"

"So fuckin' _freckly…" _ Sean thinks Alex almost looks thoughtful. Probably because he's more than a little buzzed. Alex is kissing him. They didn't kiss their first time. Alex is _kissing him. _Not on the mouth, on his _stomach. _He's kissing his freckles, but not like a ghost. Alex is kissing his freckles _firmly _with his chapped lips and following with his rough, calloused hands as he explores Sean's scrawny build underneath his sweater.

Sean _likes _this. He likes it when Alex isn't being a ghost. He likes it when Alex explores and touches and is _alive _underneath Sean's sweater, and how Sean can feel hot puffs of breath send little chills crawl up his spine. Sean jumps a little when Alex's fingers trail down to that spot underneath his navel, and Sean's breath is caught in his throat even though Sean is sure his mouth is open. Alex doesn't even smirk, he just starts again, from the waistband of Sean's boxers back up to the freckles dappling his shoulders, but this time it's _harder._

Alex's mouth is open now, and Sean is getting little scrapes of teeth and tongue with each kiss, and Alex sometimes just latches on to a little patch of skin and _sucks_. Sean's imagining what his hickeys are going to look like the next day, and that makes him happy because it feels like Alex could want him for at least another day, even after the Professor does his crazy little scheme and Alex's life falls into place. Sean knows Alex said he wasn't a coping mechanism, but Alex doesn't like to play the bad guy. At least Alex is kissing him.

Alex is burrowed under Sean's sweater, inhaling his scent through the roof of his mouth. It's _warm, _and Alex is sure the humidity is going to go straight to his head, and shortly after, his crotch, if the kid in his lap doesn't stop _convulsing _every time he touches him.

"Fuck, _Sean." _Alex groans, as Sean's nails dig through the thick fabric of Alex's jeans as he clutches Alex's hips.

"_Alex, _I-"

"Stay with me, dude."

Sean grinds down against him, whimpering quietly and bucking his hips, and _fuck _Alex knows he's going to come in his pants like a randy kid (_again_) and right now, he really just wants to kiss Sean. Which is weird, because grinding with Sean is _fucking amazing, _but Alex likes kissing him, too. Enough to not want the kissing to lead to something else, because kissing Sean is a nice change of pace and it just feels _right._

With that in mind, Alex uses every ounce of self control he possesses and places a resolved pair of hands on Sean's waist, shushing him gently. The rocking stops, and Alex can think again. Digging himself out from under the sweater, Alex meets Sean's eyes, and Sean looks away. Alex thinks he has a beautiful profile, but he wants Sean to look at him.

Wants.

Alex bites his lip. Is it always about what he wants?

Sean is fiddling with the hem of his sleeve.

"Alex, don't you wanna…?"

"-I like kissing you." Alex blurts it out. It just _tumbles _out of his throat and it's blunt and stupid but Sean is _looking _at him again, and it's curious and sweet and _oh._

_Oh._

"Alex?"

"I-I like kissing you. A lot. It's nice. Kissing you. I like doing it. We don't have to always… y'know. So yeah."

Sean is staring at him a bit open mouthed, and Alex feels slightly awkward.

"Sean, sorry it-"

Sean grabs both sides of his head and mashes their mouths together. It's awkward and off-centre and Alex is pretty sure a fourteen year old version of himself would be laughing his ass off but it's _Sean, _and the absolute disharmony doesn't even register even though Alex can feel pain spreading from the bridge of his nose up to his temples.

Not that it deters him from pulling Sean up against his chest and holding him as tight as he can. Sean's legs are folded double and his arms are sticking out awkwardly while they kiss, but _fuck _if it isn't the best kiss Alex's ever had.

Sean can feel his blush crawling up his back to the tips of his ears like a swarm of hot, red spiders, but it's _okay _Because Alex just wants to kiss him, and even after the bell rings and they're half-trying to get untangled and get back to the Biology room without looking too ruffled, Sean is still grinning like a mong.

…

Alex can't exactly fathom how meeting up with the Professor after school led to him and Sean sitting in the back of a shiny red Ford GT, sans racing stripes, ploughing through his neighbourhood with a man that had too many teeth and a build to die for. Sean is perched a tad too close to him for what Alex would consider appropriate with other people around, especially with _intimidating _people, like the newcomer Professor Xavier introduces only as 'Erik. Metalbender' with a sort of quirky affection before they're off and Alex is acting as their GPS while trying to survive Erik's reckless driving.

…

"These aren't the droids your looking for." Sean whispers to Alex while Charles does his _thing, _whatever the fuck it is.

It's fucking scary, watching his sweet, idealistic _biology professor _controlling people's minds, even if they have it coming. But that's practically the last thing on Alex's mind as he bolts up the stairs to the tiny, cramped room he shares with his baby brother, empty duffle bags in hand and Sean in tow. He bursts into the room, and the little boy lights up, before frowning.

"You know we're not allowed to have friends over…" Scott casts a wary glance in Sean's direction.

"It's okay, Scott. We're getting out of here." Alex tosses the bags on their bed. "Put everything you want to take in these bags."

Scott blinks, looking a bit scared. "But, Alex, how-"

Alex kneels in front of his little brother, pulling him into a hug. "It's okay, Scotty. There are… people here. They can help us. They're like us, and they're taking us away from here. I can explain later."

Understanding dawns on the young boy's face, and he joins his brother as they pack hurriedly. Sean stands at the door, watching.

_Alex never mentioned his brother had a mutation._

Sean figures it's because he thought the Professor wouldn't let him bring the kid along if he knew. But the professor wasn't like that.

_What if it's because it's dangerous?_

Alex's mutation seemed pretty lethal on it's own. But a _child, _and the mutation surfacing so early-

Sean would have to tell the Professor about this. He wouldn't turn the boy away, Charles wasn't _like that. _Especially to a kid in Scott's position. Charles had been there, and he had no tolerance for those who hurt children. Which would explain why he was behaving so recklessly, with the whole 'mind control' thing. But Sean couldn't shake the feeling that he was going behind Alex's back. It's not like they have 'trust' thing going on, but since the _bathroom-_

_I'll ask Alex first._

On their way downstairs, Sean confronted Alex.

"You have to tell the Professor what your brother can do, so he can help him properly."

Alex glanced at the toddler bouncing ahead of them.

"His abilities are… risky. They won't let him stay if they know he can't control it."

"That's the whole _point, _Alex! Xavier is offering a place to stay where he can _learn _to control it. He'll never turn him down, look at what he's _doing _downstairs. If you don't tell him, Alex, _I _will."

Alex looked at him, and Sean felt his heart strings tugging in each direction. Sean _liked _Alex, he didn't want to destroy his trust. But Sean was _positive _he knew what to do.

"Alex, _please._" Sean is not above begging. Not for Alex. It's kind of fucking lame, he knows, but he's already whipped.

Alex's face softens, and he gives Sean a curt nod as they reach the ground floor.

Upon seeing Erik leaning in the doorframe, looking every bit intimidating in his six-foot-something glory, Scott hides behind Alex's legs. Erik walks over and grabs the bags Alex and Sean are carrying.

"I'll take these to the car for you." He looks down at Scott, smiling a bit (not with teeth, fortunately, because Alex is sure Scott would start crying at the shark grin). "Hey, kiddo. You're pretty lucky you've got such a good brother to look after you."

Scott seems a bit less scared as Alex carries him to the car and seats him between him and Sean. Charles is giggling madly.

"I can't believe what we just did!" the Professor gasps hysterically, practically jumping up and down in his seat. "That was so…so _exhilarating! _And totally illegal! Oh my god, if we were ever caught…" He lets out another string of madcap laughter, and Sean and Alex exchange looks as Scott grins from ear to ear.

Erik just rolls his eyes, smirking. "Don't strain yourself, Charles."

…

Scott is settling in nicely. Alex is glad he's safe. If he has nothing to fear for, the chances of the mutation going haywire are hopefully much lower, for the time being. So on Sean's urging, while Scott is busy jumping up and down on his bed and screaming with pure glee, Alex sneaks down the kitchen to have a word with Professer Xavier about Scott's mutation.

…

Charles and Erik are in the kitchen, and Erik's mug of coffee is rolling uselessly on the floor as the sticky dark liquid seeps into the wood. Charles has him pinned against the counter, grabbing him by the lapels of his leather jacket as he pulls him into a kiss with enough force to power Hank's new warp core. His knee is pressing into Erik's groin as his hands run through Erik's hair. Erik can hardly keep up.

"Christ, Charles. Do you always get like this when you try something dangerous?" Erik gasps when they pull apart.

Charles lets out a breathless laugh. "I don't know, I've never tried before."

…

Alex turns to leave as soon as he reaches the kitchen.

At least he knows Erik and Charles' stance on whatever he and Sean are getting up to.

…

Alex seeks out the Professor again, making sure to knock before he enters the study. He wonders if he Charles knew he saw them.

"Uh… sir?"

Charles looks up, smiling slightly. "Yes, Alex? May I help you?"

"I, uh, wasn't exactly up front with you, entirely."

Charles does his trademark eyebrow raise, and Alex is beginning to feel very sheepish. "Oh? What about?"

"Scott… Scott's like me. But more dangerous, sort of. When he's threatened, he… shoots lasers. Out of his eyes. Yeah."

"This young?" Charles voice is very tender, and Alex feels bad about not telling him immediately.

"It… happens sometimes. We're not sure."

Charles nods and scribbles something down in a thick leather book. "I'll have Hank make something for him. As he grows, it may become a permanent fixture."

Alex nods and takes his leave.

…

As is turns out, Alex was right about the girl he met at the party being different. Raven is Charles adopted younger sister, and fellow resident at Charles' manor (Alex has no clue why Charles decided to be a teacher when he lives in a place like this. Probably because he's just such a perfect human being. Or humanoid. _Whatever). _She introduces Alex to a few other residents of the mansion, including Hank, the man working on Scott's gear. He's not much older than Alex himself, though quite a bit taller and leagues more mature (In what Sean calls 'the conventional sense').

The group is sitting on the sofa in what Raven has decided is 'the main sitting room' and watching some movie after Alex tucks Scott in for bed. Alex isn't really paying attention, though. He's counting the freckles one Sean's left cheek, wondering how many he missed that day in the bathroom. Sean is doing a kitchen run to get snacks.

"Want anything, Alex?"

Alex grins lazily as he admires Sean from behind.

_I am _so _lucky._

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks, man."

Sean shrugs and makes his way to the kitchen (Alex wonders if Charles and Erik are there. Again).

Raven jabs Alex in the side, hiding a smile.

"He is _hopelessly _devoted to you."

Alex doesn't even bother trying to prove otherwise. Sean _isn't _a coping mechanism, and Alex knows he and his brother safe here. He may as well man up and get over himself.

…

Sean is pleasantly surprised when Alex holds his hand throughout the duration of the movie.

…

He quite likes it when Alex's thumb draws lazy circles in the centre of his palm.

…

He likes it _a lot._

…

Everyone's retiring for the evening, and Alex is walking with Sean back to their respective (_maybe)_ rooms. They linger in Sean's doorway.

"How many freckles did I miss in the bathroom?"

Sean's face _lights up. _Alex thinks he still looks earnest as _fuck, _even when he's wrapping those wiry, infinite legs around Alex's waist as Alex carries him through the door.

…

Alex Summers' faith in people is quite limited. But right now, he's spending his mornings in a safe haven, watching Sean's mop of carroty hair fanned out beneath him like a halo while he kisses him awake, knowing his baby brother is safe and wanted.

There are a few people Alex is willing to put his faith in.


End file.
